


What Does A Sinless Body Look Like?

by Hino



Category: Pyre (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 18:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15273501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hino/pseuds/Hino
Summary: The Archjustice does not look like the man you'd once known.





	What Does A Sinless Body Look Like?

When you see the Archjustice in your dreams, you know he is no longer the man that once travelled with the Nightwings. Something went wrong in his Ascension, that you can see, and if you stare at him for just a moment too long, you can notice the little signs.

He offers a hand to you, and it is far from human. Pointed claws wait for you, slowly beckoning you with small, delicate gestures. You had always thought the Archjustice wore black gloves, but now you think the pitch black tone is in fact his skin. It reminds you of demonification, but it seems silly. After all, there were no Demons in the Commonwealth, of that you’re almost certain.

The Archjustice calls to you, and in his voice you hear something. It’s shaky and low, like the rumble of something ancient. It doesn’t sound right, and as he continues speaking, trying to coo and convince you, that low sound comes again. It sits in your bones and eats away at you, making you uneasy.

 

You don’t move towards him, and that seems to annoy him, or at the very least, inconvenience him. That voice speaks to you again, and when the Archjustice steps forward to close the distance between you, for a moment, you think his robe is more skin than decoration. The way it sits, it flows, it looks like the fur of a beast, but when he falls still, the look of ornamental clothing returns once again. You don’t know what to believe, but the Downside has taught you that anything is a possibility.

He’s calling you again, trying to sway you to follow him. His rumbling voice, clawed hands, and furlike coat does not persuade you, and in a moment of anger, you see the Archjustice lift his mask.

Beneath it lurks something you can’t describe. Far too many eyes, teeth that are sharper than anything you could imagine, exposed bone and twisted features that don’t belong on anything from the Upside.

 

You understand why the Ascended wear masks now. If something from the Commonwealth saw what the Archjustice was, there would be a riot. Hell, you would riot now, but you are asleep, and he is in your head; there is no escaping from this, not on your own.

The words he’s using aren’t even from this plane anymore. They’re old, ancient, sounding like something Tariq would mutter as the most profane of curses. It sounds like things Udmildhe would chant to Yslach, in hopes it would cause him to rise.

The Archjustice is nothing like the human shell you had once seen, and while your vision is swimming and your head is aching, you feel something soothing in your mind. It’s a scent, a sensation, and it brings you back to yourself which is the straw that breaks the Archjustice’s back. He lunges forward onto all fours, animalistic and mad, and sprints for you. The golden space of your dream isn’t the widest thing in the world, and he starts to close the gap faster than you’d like.

You’ve seen too much, and he knows.

But that calm, that soothing feeling, it only grows stronger. It smells of grass and greenery, and you know what it is. Even when the Archjustice is bearing down upon you, maw open, eyes staring, you don’t flinch. You only stare up, and wonder what happens when you Ascend.

 

You blink, and Volfred is leaning over you, hands gently cupping your face. He says something, but you’re not entirely listening. Instead, you sit up slowly and rest your head on his shoulder, letting him soothe you. He says something of Readers having nightmares and premonitions, but that’s not what you’re worried about.

If that’s what the Archjustice looks like...

...What happened to all your friends that Ascended?


End file.
